This invention relates generally to the field of dispensers for liquids, of the kind generally categorized as "squeeze bottles". More particularly, this invention relates to the combination of a closure and a closure retainer for an extensible-spout squeeze bottle.
Squeeze bottles are very well known and come in a wide variety of configurations for a great many different applications. One particular type of squeeze bottle has become quite popular for dispensing lubricating oils and the like. This type of squeeze bottle has an elongated, hollow cap that accommodates a long, hollow, flexible tube that is normally retained within the bottle with just its outermost end portion extending from the opening at the tip of the cap. When it is desired to dispense the contents of the bottle, the tube is extended through the cap to form an elongate, flexible spout, thereby allowing the contents to be dispensed into small orifices and other relatively inaccessible places. Examples of such extensible-spout squeeze bottles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,925,128 and 5,388,712, and U.S. Design Patent No. Des. 200,364.
Typically, such extensible-spout squeeze bottles are provided with a small, removable closure (e.g., a cap or stopper) for the opening at the distal end of the dispensing tube that forms the extensible spout. These spout closures can be removed accidentally, allowing the contamination of the bottle's contents, or the accidental leakage or spilling of the contents. Also, if the closure is removed by a small child, there is the possibility of accidental ingestion of the contents, especially since the spout may resemble a straw to a child. To avoid such situations, it would be advantageous to provide some means for retaining the closure firmly on the spout, so that it is not easily dislodged accidentally or removed by a small child.
While there are many ways to achieve the aforementioned goal, it is desirable to do so without adding significantly to the cost or complexity of the manufacturing process for the squeeze bottle. Thus, it would be advantageous to avoid any significant modification of the existing structure of the squeeze bottle or its closure in providing such a closure retainer. Furthermore, the retainer must not detract from either the principal functions or the overall utility of the bottle. For example, the inclusion of a closure retainer must not compromise the fluid-tight seal between the closure and the dispensing tube.